


Serum

by Andzia267



Series: Cherik w Paryżu/Genoshy [5]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Genosha, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Charles chciałby móc uprawiać seks tak jak dawniej, czy Hank może mu pomóc?





	Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w restauracji i na ławce w parku, nie mam wstydu xD

Po kolacji przyszła pora na szachy, z szachami przyszedł alkohol a z alkoholem pocałunki.

Erik całował jego ucho, gdy Charlesa nagle coś tknęło.

-Erik-musiał zagryźć usta i policzyć do trzech, te zęby były tak perfekcyjnie ostre-Chciałbym móc cię...-kolejny atak to było za dużo a reszta słów ugrzęzła gdzieś po drodze-wiem!-odsunął się od biednego Erika, który jęknął w niezadowoleniu.

-Co?-zapytał niechętnie dobierając się do szyi Charlesa i nie dbając o odpowiedź.

-Mógłbym poprosić Hanka o serum.

-Poźniej-wyszło nie wyraźnie, gdy zszedł na obojczyk rozsuwając dłońmi koszulę.

-Masz tu telefon? Erik znowu wydał niezidentyfikowane ale negatywne odgłosy.

-Nie.-odsunął się niepewnie.

Charles uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i pocałował go w czoło. Ten kontynuował czułe pocałunki po obojczyku, ale coraz mniej pewnie.

Sięgnął telepatycznie do Hanka. Istniało ryzyko, że jego niestosowne myśli przejdą na drugą stronę połączenia bez jego zgody. Z tego co wiedział, Hank mógł być na lekcji, co byłoby niezwykle żenujące.

"Masz jeszcze serum na moje nogi?" Erik ugryzł wyjątkowo dobrze, a on nie musiał tak trenować woli od trzydziestu lat.

"Tak, sam go do niedawna używałem."

"Mógłbyś mi je dostarczyć, możliwie jak najszybciej." Erik nie powinien dobierać się do jego sutka w tym momencie!

"Po co ci ono? Myślałem, że to jest już za tobą?"

"No wiesz..." On sam nie wiedział gdy czuł _to_.

"Erik traktuje cię źle i wracasz do nałogu!"

"Nie! Erik jest _genialny_." Zwłaszcza teraz, "Po prostu chciałbym się trochę... no wiesz... po staremu..." to było jeszcze bardziej niezręczne niż gdy Erik chciał to robić z hełmem na głowie.

"Oh. Masz na myśli stosunek płciowy."

"Tak Hank, mam na myśli stosunek płciowy."

"Oh."

Niezręczną ciszę przerywały tylko głośne muśnięcia warg Erika. Zerknął na twarz Charlesa z mieszanką zakłopotania i ekscytacji.

-Czy Hank może wpaść z dziećmi? Cisza niosła się z niespokojnym brzękiem metalu i morderczym wzrokiem masowego mordercy i byłego terrorysty. A Charles jakby nigdy nic uśmiechał się niewinnie i gładził mu rozmierzwione włosy.

-Teraz?

-Może trochę później.-pocałował jego czoło i przeniósł się na usta tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

-Tylko niech nie biegają mi po domu!-wydusił Erik zanim stracił spodnie i zdolność mówienia.

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam wszystkich, którzy to przeczytali


End file.
